Uptown Girl
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: A song-fic featuring Mint and her OC boyfriend, Shinji! Mint is an uptown girl. Shinji is a downtown soccer player. When these two meet-with help from a certain pomeranian-sparks fly. But when Mint's mother starts searching for more 'proper' love intrests for Mint, will they get their happily ever after? (This story does not correspond with the Alien Uprising trilogy!)


**_So, I absolutely adore this song. I originally found a cover of this song by Westlife (original artist Billy Joel) as the music for a Pie/Lettuce video on Youtube a few months ago and realized that it was perfect for Mint and Shinji (Mint's OC boyfriend in my Alien Uprising trilogy). So, this one-shot song-fic was born!_**

**_I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mint, the song Uptown Girl, blah blah blah. I do, however, have full ownership over Shinji and therefore can make him do my bidding._**

**_Shinji: Uh... I'm not sure how I feel about this..._**

**_Me: Ignore him and read on!_**

* * *

**Uptown Girl  
**

**Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world.**

Mint Aizawa sat still, letting the maid pull up her hair as she watched in the process in the mirror. Another maid brought her breakfast on a silver tray.

"Hurry up and eat, Mint-Chan," Her nanny said with a smile as she came into the room. "You have early classes today and you don't want to dance on a full stomach."

Mint smiled and nodded, beginning to eat.

**I bet she never had a backstreet guy. I bet her Mama never told her why.**

Shinji Otsu navigated the crowd on his skateboard, zigzagging down the sidewalk on his way to school. He was a normal teenage boy, who lived in the suburbs of Tokyo. While he was handsome, he was not overly so, with shaggy black hair and cool brown eyes. He wasn't rich, but he didn't care. He was happy.

Shinji stopped at a red light, waiting for the cars to pass.

There were some mutters as a limo passed by.

"It must be some CEO," A man behind Shinji said.

But it wasn't.

The window was rolled down and as it passed Shinji, he met eyes with a small teenage girl inside.

She was very pretty, with black hair done in two buns on top of her head. She had big, beautiful brown eyes. She blushed slightly as she met Shinji's eyes, hastily turning away.

But she looked back at him and he smiled at her, causing her to blush again.

The limo rolled away and the light turned green.

Shinji sighed and started on his way again, trying to push the image of the pretty girl out of his mind.

_Not like I'm going to see her again,_ He thought.

Inside the limo, Mint Aizawa was trying to do the same with her thoughts on the handsome boy she had just seen.

_Not like I'm going to see him again, _She thought.

**I'm going to try for an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world as long as anyone with hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man. That's what I am.**

Shinji skated down the sidewalk on his way home from school. He was sweaty from soccer practice, and had his cleats hanging from his backpack. All day, he couldn't get thoughts of the girl out of his head. He kept telling himself he was being ridiculous.

So he was surprised to be attacked by a small dog leaping into his arms, knocking him off his skateboard.

"Hey little guy!" Shinji said as he sat up, the dog licking his cheek. He grinned as he pet the dog's head. "Where did you come from?"

"Miki! What is with you and attacking random strangers walking down the street?"

The little dog jumped out of Shinji's arms and ran to the owner of the voice. Shinji looked up and blinked.

It was the girl, who gotten out of the limo to bend down to pick up the dog, holding him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked, looking at Shinji. She gasped. It was the boy from this morning, the one she had been thinking about all day.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Shinji said, getting to his feet and grabbing his skateboard. He came over to scratch the dog being the ears. "So, I know dogs like to hang their heads out the car window, but I don't think I've ever met one that actually jumps out."

"Miki doesn't do that often," Mint said. "But when he does, I don't regret it. I met one of my best friends because he jumped out the window and did exactly what he just did to you."

"Hey, aren't dogs the best judges of people?" Shinji said. "So, I guess he knew your friend was a good person to be around you."

Mint smiled.

"I guess so," She said.

"Mint-Chan, come. Your mother doesn't want you to be late for dinner," An older lady in a kimono said as she stuck her head out of the limo.

"I'm coming Nana," She said. She smiled at Shinji. "Again, I apologize for Miki and inconveniencing you."

"No problem at all," Shinji said.

"Well, good-bye then," She said, starting to walk away.

"Hey," Shinji called after her. "Can you tell me your name?"

Mint turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Aizawa Mint," She said, smiling. "And yours?"

"Otsu Shinji," He said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Otsu-San," Mint said as she put Miki in the car.

"You too, Aizawa-San," Shinji said. Mint gave him another smile before sliding into the back of the limo. The door closed, and the limo drove off.

Shinji grinned.

There was no denying it.

He was in love with Aizawa Mint.

**And when she knows what she wants from her time, and when she wakes up and makes up her mind she'll see I'm not so tough just because I'm in love with an uptown girl.**

They ran into each other yet again by chance. Shinji took his sister to Café Mew Mew to treat her for making the honor roll at school. He was very surprised to see that his uptown girl was his waitress.

They chatted. He flirted. She blushed. He left with her phone number and she with his.

Finally, after a week of chatting, texting and a few more "run-ins" at Café Mew Mew, Shinji asked her out. She said yes.

He had their date planned out perfectly. Everything was going to be great.

But then when he arrived at her house—no, her mansion—to pick her up, he had his doubts. She must have been taken out on far better dates by far richer guys. He glanced behind him at his father's car, a green station wagon that he suddenly regretted bringing.

But she stood there in a cute dark blue dress and ballet flats, her hair falling down around her, looking so cute and he cast aside his worries.

They had a wonderful time. She greatly enjoyed the amusement park he took her to, and left with a teddy bear that he had won for her that had white fur with a blue bow around its neck.

He stood on the front porch with her, her clutching her bear to her chest. He wanted to kiss her so much…

"Thank you for this evening," She said. "This is the most fun I've ever had fun on a date."

"You're welcome," Shinji said. "I'm glad you had a good time." He took a deep breath. "I really like you, Mint."

"I really like you, too, Shinji," Mint said, that shy smile returning again, one that she didn't often show.

He leaned down to kiss her when the door was suddenly thrown open.

A tall woman that looked like an older version of Mint looked at the two and she frowned.

"Thank you for bringing Mint home on time, young man," Mrs. Aizawa said, grabbing her daughter. "Say good-night, Mint-Chan."

"Goodnight, Shinji," Mint said.

"Goodnight, Mint," Shinji said. "Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?"

Mint nodded and her mother frowned even deeper as she pulled Mint inside.

The door slammed on Shinji.

For some reason, he had a distinct feeling that Mrs. Aizawa didn't like him.

"That boy is not a proper match for you," Mrs. Aizawa said as Mint had her hair brushed out in her room.

"You don't like him because he's not rich," Mint said, not letting go of her bear. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the white fur. Shinji was determined to win it for her as soon as she laid eyes on it. And he did. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Mrs. Aizawa put her nose in the air.

"Someone with your social standings should have a partner of equal or higher standings," She said. "He's just so… different from the rest of us in our world. He's just a suburban school boy. You are one of the richest heiresses in Asia. You two are so different."

"He's not so tough, and I really like him," Mint said, standing up. "Good night, mother."

Mrs. Aizawa left the room without a reply.

Mint sighed as she climbed into bed, Miki jumping onto the bed beside her.

"You really do pick the best people for me to meet, Miki," Mint said as she patted the dog on his head.

Mrs. Aizawa paced madly in her room. Her daughter would marry well, and she would make sure of it.

**You know, I've seen her in her uptown world. She's getting tired of her high-class toys and all her presents from her uptown boys. She's got a choice.**

Shinji stood uncomfortably in the ballroom, wondering why he agreed to come.

Mint saw him and smiled. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun with sapphire clips and she wore a long blue gown. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

He smiled. He remembered why he agreed to come.

She started to approach him, but was stopped by a tall boy with dark brown hair.

"This is a wonderful party, Aizawa-San," The man said, smiling at her. She smiled back, though inwardly she cringed. The smile he gave her was fake, she knew because it was one she had given so many times before.

"Thank you, Yamada-San," Mint said. The man reached into his coat and pulled out a white box wrapped with a pink ribbon and drew the girl into a corner.

"A gift for you," Yamada-San said, placing the box into Mint's hand.

"Why, Yamada-San?" Mint asked, confused.

"Does a gentleman need a reason to give a gift to a beautiful lady?" Yamada-San asked, smiling. Mint opened the box and gaped slightly at the pearl necklace inside.

It was beautiful, but it was something she didn't need or want. For the past month, many wealthy suitors from all over Asia had been bringing her gifts of jewelry: necklaces, bracelets, earrings, tiaras, hair-clips, rings. Her room was slowly turning into a jewelry store.

"It is a beautiful gift, thank you," Mint said politely. Yamada-San picked it up out of the box and placed it around her neck, kissing her cheek.

"This suits you well," Yamada-San said, smiling. "It adds to your abundant beauty."

Shinji watched the exchange. He frowned, not because he was jealous, but because he could see that Mint was tired of all this: the presents, the suitors, the luxury. She hadn't even officially come out into society yet and therefore become eligible for marriage. That event was still weeks away.

But it was clear to him what she truly wanted.

She wanted to be free.

**Uptown girl. You know I can't afford to buy her pearls. But maybe someday when my ship comes in, she'll understand what kind of guy I've been. And then I'll win.**

Shinji walked through the park with Mint, holding her hand. She was happy being with him, and him with her.

They saw an ice-cream vendor and Shinji sat Mint down on a bench, going over to the vendor. So maybe he didn't have enough money to buy her fancy jewelry, but he did have enough to buy her an ice-cream cone.

He handed her the ice-cream and her eyes lit up at seeing her favorite flavor—mint chocolate chip—on top of the cone. She gave him a smile, a smile she didn't give anyone else.

_It's not a pearl necklace,_ Shinji thought as they sat together, enjoying their ice-cream. _But it makes her happy._

Mint looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down to her and she leaned up to him.

Their lips met in a perfect, blissful kiss.

And in that moment, Shinji realized that out of all of Mint's suitors, he was the only one who won her heart.

**And when she's walking and looking so fine and when she's talking she'll say that she's mine.**

Mint walked out when her name was called. Everyone clapped for her and she smiled, seeing her brother and her friends.

She was beautiful, looking her absolute best for her debutante ball. She saw the eyes of many suitors on her. She cringed inwardly. The competition was on.

Or so they thought.

"So, who do you think you'll choose?" Her mother asked later, during the dinner part of the ceremony. "Yamada-San is looking like a very good prospect."

"I already know who I'll choose," Mint said, glancing across the hall to the table her friends sat at. Ichigo caught her gaze and started nodding, giving her the signal. Mrs. Aizawa smiled, not seeing where Mint's gaze was.

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

Mint just smirked knowingly.

**She'll say I'm not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world as long as anyone with hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man.**

"You'll see," Mint said, standing up.

**That's what I am.**

And to everyone's surprise, she walked out of the ball room. They heard the engine of a motorcycle from outside and confused mutters began.

At their table, the staff of Café Mew Mew smirked as they exchanged knowing glances.

**Uptown girl. She's my uptown girl.**

Shinji stood there, leaning against his motorcycle. He held a helmet and there was one waiting on the seat.

Mint took off her high-heels and hiked up her skirt, hurrying down the steps. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. He held her tightly, kissing her back, and then helped her onto the bike, arranging her long skirt. She let down her hair and took off her earrings before putting the helmet on.

**You know I'm in love with an Uptown Girl.**

Mrs. Aizawa got there just in time to see Shinji rev the engine. Mint waved to her horrified mother, still smirking, before she wrapped her arms around Shinji's waist.

And they took off down the street, Mint's skirt fluttering in the wind.

"I love you, Mint," Shinji said once he slowed down the motorcycle some blocks away.

"I love you, too, Shinji," Mint said happily as she laid her head against his back.


End file.
